johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter 5
Summary Street Fighter 5 is the latest installment of the famed gaming genre. Story With Shadaloo in it's last stand on the world. Bison is desperately trying to keep the organization afloat. Not knowing is that the fighters that compete in his tournaments are also here to stop him. Meanwhile, Ryu is trying to find the answer for his feeling of the Satsui no Hadou and a fighter from the past is out for revenge on Shadaloo and will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. Game Modes Survival Mode Play as many as 30 characters and you can use supplements between fights to help you defeat your next opponent. Story Mode Choose your character and go through his/her own story. Training Mode Practice your skills in this mode. This game also has a variety of online features as well. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I was anticipating this game since it's announcement, of course, I had to play this game as I had high hopes for it. Here's my review. Graphics The Graphics in this game are more clearer than they were in Street Fighter 4 and it's updated iterations. I liked how the time was spent on making the facial features on the characters as well as the depth of the faces as well. Though the cutscenes during story mode are drawn, but still are very good. Grade: 'A Music The game's soundtrack has a great mix of old and new tracks, of course when you face an opponent in battle, you'll hear their very own overture (especially when it comes to a golden Street Fighting Oldie like Ryu or Ken.) the game also has good tracks new to the game, especially after the fight as well as in the cutscenes. Though, this may be me, but the classic tracks for the classic characters sound much better than in SF4 which sound more like the dance club music. '''Grade: '''B+ Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game are like what they are in the arcades (especially in the ''Street Fighter Alpha series) which is a plus from SF4 which had more metal pounding sound effects. The voices consist of (surprisingly) the original cast from SF4 along with new voices for the new characters and the revitalized ones. '''Grade: A- Gameplay The gameplay is pretty much the same as it's always been, the LP,MP,HP,LK,MK,HK buttons and all that Jazz. Though, what this game introduces is something called the V-Trigger, it works like the special powers used in Injustice: Gods Among Us as each character's V-Trigger is unique and gives them a temporary boost in either their defense or offense (such as their punches or kicks) it even allows them to perform a better super combo (or critical art which is what the game calls it) which lands more hits and does more damage. Some characters also have a different move set as well as different sequences to perform them which differs this game from the previous ones. '''Grade: '''A Replay Value This is definitely the game's weakness right now. As you know already that the game has a very notable lack of Arcade Mode (a basic game mode for TFGs) the game's new Story Mode, which is unique in a way because it focuses on each character's personal story rather than just one story with all of the characters, as of right now they're limited at best. Survival Mode is just a little bit better, but in order to face all of the characters instead of just a few, you need to play the Mode on a harder difficulty. On the flip side though, playing the game will definitely unlock some features such as alternate colors for the characters as well as alternate costumes. The game though has quite a bit online play features as well as a battle lounge and a fighting arena to play others online. '''Grade: '''D+ Final Thoughts I also have to admit that Street Fighter 5 was a bit of a surprise as it had a weak single mode variety, but no Arcade Mode is what really blew me away, because (as stated before) was a basic game mode on TFGs. Despite this however, Now is not the time to count this game out. Because I went all over the internet for some answers and I have seen articles that state that Capcom officially announced that they will add more content to the game, apart from new characters (well, not really new, but more) but they'll also complete each of the character's story in the game's new Story Mode, though the bad news is that it won't come until June (yeah, that's a long time from now and the wait will be painful). My recommendation is that you use the same method as with Super Mario Maker. More content is on the way, it's just going to be a while. Me, I'm just hoping it's worth the wait. '''Overall Grade: '''C+